The Original Daughter
by vamplover1329
Summary: Bella is the 1000 year old daughter of one of the first Original Family members. When her father calls for her help, she leaves Forks, Washington and moves to Mystic Falls Virginia. RATING MAY CHANGE. Including the Cullens and the Originals.
1. Chapter 1:The Original Daughter

**AN: Forgive me if some chapters are posted as repeats. I cant get a handle on the posting, but wait a few minutes and it should post the actual chapter.**

** -vamplover1329**


	2. Chapter 2: The Original Daughter

**AN: If anyone has suggestions for any new chapters Privet Message me and i'll try and fit it into the story**


	3. Chapter 3: The Original Family

**Summary: 2nd season of Vampire Diaries and Twilight Eclipse Bella is the merciless, but sweet and caring daughter of the sadistic hybrid Niklaus Mickelson. She is the only one who can bring out this vampire-werewolf's caring, un-selfish side; will she be able to save him from himself before it's too late?**

** The Mickelson Family/The Original Family:**

**In this unique family, Ester, the Original Witch, turned her family of eight people into mythical creatures called vampires, to protect them from their enemies, the werewolf's', who killed her youngest son Hennrik, while out with his older half-brother, from infidelity, Niklaus on the full moon. In this family of vampires, there are 9 vampires, two deceased humans, one entombed vampire, and two hybrid werewolf-vampires who are all short-tempered.**

**Mikael Mickelson- A 52 year old, dark brown hair, entombed by Abby Bennett (Bonnie's Mom) vampire.**

**Ester Mickelson- A 45 year old, strawberry blond, Original Witch. DESEASED**

**Finnik/Finn Mickelson- A 27 year old, self-loathing, dark brown haired, vampire.**

**Elijah Mickelson- A 26 year old, loyal, dark brown haired, vampire.**

**Niklaus/Klaus Mickelson- A 24 year old, sadistic, dark blond haired, cursed hybrid werewolf-vampire.**

**Kol Mickelson- A 19 year old, self-absorbed, brown haired, vampire.**

**Rebekah Mickelson- A 18 year old, stuck-up, light blond haired, vampire.**

**Hennrik Mickelson- A 10 year old, dark haired, human. DESEASED**

**Isabella Mickelson- A 16 year old, merciless and caring, dark blond haired, hybrid werewolf-vampire.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Original Daughter

** If anyone's confused by the ages of Klaus and Isabella, Ester turned Klaus when Isa was 2 years old and Klaus 24, so when she turned 16 she decided she wanted to be turned. Klaus arranged for her to be turned by Ester (who was still human but a witch) so she would be like him. And also Klaus is in Alaric's body still, he is going to change into his body when Bella gets there to help him.**

** _3rd Person POV_**

Niklaus was sitting at the bar, in Alaric's body, at the Mystic Grill drinking his bourbon thinking about how far he has come. Thinking how much more happy he would be if he could have the person he loved the most in the world by his side, he got out his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

_"Hello?"_ answered a melodic voice almost immediately.

A grin so wide it almost split his face, Klaus happily replied, "Hello sweetheart, what are you doing this fine evening?" He asked in a heavily accented voice, while leaning against the bar.

The breathing stopped on the other line, then answered, _"Oh, nothing, just in the middle of a field with newborns lead by a red-headed psychotic bitch that wants to kill me, nothin' much" _in a sarcastic voice that turned into laughing.

Klaus' grin turned into a frown immediately after hearing that then smoothed out composing his features, "Oh, Isa," he sighed while casually taking a sip out of his glass, "now why would you be doing that?" He said amusement thick in his voice.

_"Because I'm a danger magnet," _the supposed Isa answered, and then started chuckling along with Klaus.

"Well I agree with that," he said, frown now back, thinking of all the times Isa got into danger. _Oh well, _he thought, _its part of our charisma, _"Isa why are you really in a field with new- borns?" He asked, worry evident now in his voice.

"_Nik," _the other line sighed dramatically, _"if you must know, I got her mate killed. So," _she dragged out, "_what did you want? If you didn't already know, I'm kinda busy."_

"First of all don't uses that tone with me young lady," he said sternly, "and second me found something and I want you to come to Mystic Falls."

_"Ok Dad,"_ the other side grumbled while Klaus chuckled, "_I'd say that sarcastically but you know the rest." _She said laughing.

"Ok Sweetheart," Klaus said tenderly, "but if you're not here by the end of the-" he was cut off by a female voice screaming to 'get them.'

_"Sorry, gotta go love you,"_ Isa said, and then all Klaus heard was a dial tone.

Sighing he closed the phone and finished his drink and got up to leave, "I love that girl," he said laughing, "but some day I'm gonna have to chain her to her bed to keep her out of trouble." He said while throwing a twenty on the bar and left the grill.

Oblivious to the three vampires, werewolf, witch, doppelgänger, and two humans listening to his conversation, he continued on his way to his human host's house.

Turning to the people around the table, the brown haired green eyed vampire started to speak, "Alaric was just speaking to a girl, he asked her to come to mystic falls and she agreed," he said then frowned remembering the first part of the conversation, "but she said she was in a field of new-borns, does that mean she was with vampires?"

"I agree with Stefan," said the raven haired, electric blue eyed vampire, "she said someone wanted to kill her because she got her mate killed."

"Well we'll just have to watch for a girl who starts to hang around Alaric," the doppleganger said.

"I agree," the werewolf, humans, witch, and the blond vampire, all said together.

_Who was that woman talking to Alaric? She sounded familiar. _Stefan and Damon both thought.

**Well that was chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it!**

** -Vamplover1329**


	5. Chapter 5: The Original Daughter

** Isabella/Isa/Bella POV**

I, the Cullens, the pack, and Victoria with her army were all standing in the middle of the field, watching and waiting who would attack first. It was getting pretty boring if you ask me, I could easily kill all of them by myself, but right now I was playing human. Just as I was wishing for something interesting, my phone went off. Everyone's head, including the wolves snapped toward me where I was ignoring their stares and opened it without looking at the caller ID, and started inspecting my fingernails and thinking about going to visit Dad to see what he was doing.

"Hello?" I answered boredly.

"Hello sweetheart, what are you doing this fine evening?" My Dad asked in a heavily accented and suspicious voice.

My breathing stopped while even Victoria looked at me, trying to figure out who was on the phone, "Oh, nothing, just in the middle of a field with newborns lead by a red-headed psychotic bitch that wants to kill me, nothin' much" I said sarcastically with a smirk on my face, with a bunch of vampires looking at me like they thought I was crazy.

"Oh, Isa," he sighed, "now why would you be doing that?" He said amusement thick in his voice.

"Because I'm a danger magnet, "I said chuckling.

"Well I agree with that," He said chuckling while I scowled but still smiled, "Isa why are you really in a field with newborns?" He asked, worry evident now in his voice.

"Nik," I said exasperated, putting my hand down looking up at everyone not wanting to know it was my father I was talking to, "if you must know, I got her mate killed. So," I dragged out, "what did you want? If you didn't already know, I'm kinda busy."

"First of all don't use that tone with me young lady," he said sternly, "and second I found something and I want you to come to Mystic Falls."

"Ok Dad," I grumbled while he just chuckled, "I'd say that sarcastically but you know the rest." I laughed, everyone just looked confused.

"Ok Sweetheart," he said tenderly, "but if you're not here by the end of the-" he was cut off by Victoria screaming attack.

"Sorry, gotta go love you," I said, not waiting for a reply, as the newborns were already gaining up on us.

Now looking toward the newborns, the Cullens ignored me except Edward, who was holding onto me in a death grip. Everyone was now fighting, including Edward, trying to keep a newborn away from me. Victoria, now seeing an open to attack, came toward me and lunged at my still for, but before she could get to me, Edward ripped her head off her boy and continued to burn the pieces. When the newborns were all killed, we stood staring at the fire waiting for the Vultori to come, since Alice saw part of the guard coming after the fight.

"Well, well, well," said a strangely familiar voice from the edge of the woods, "what do we have here? Newborns, the Cullen family, and wolves?" the voice continued, stepping out of the forest and searching everywhere, his eyes landing on me, and we both smiled widely at each other, "Oh, how can I forget the danger magnet baby Mickelson."

Smiling at his antics, I ran toward him wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Tío Elias!" I said, reverting back to our born language. **(Uncle Elijah!)**

"Ola Isabella, que problemas ten obtivo en agora?" **(Hello Isabella, what trouble have you gotten into now?)** He said laughing, putting me down on my feet.

"Well," I said in English now, "I'm always in trouble," letting my accent slip through full force, "haven't you learned that by now Eli?" I said laughing.

"Yes, certainly have," he said chuckling, "aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" he asked putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Well," I said smirking, "the veggies are my 'boyfriend' Edward's family, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, and in the Pack are, Jake, Sam, Paul, Quill, and Embry." I said pointing to everyone.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked politely, but everyone could detect he was tense, "who's this?" he asked, but me and Eli knew he knew who he was.

"Well Carlisle," I said smirking, "this is my Uncle, Elijah Mickelson." Everyone tensed at the name 'Mickelson,' while I smiled up at Eli.

"Bella, get away from him, he's dangerous," Edward said possessively, taking a step toward me, while Elijah and I put on cold masks, and growled at him in sync, seeing him flinch, we both smiled.

"Edward," I said in a cold voice, "now why would you think a 1000 year old Original vampire would be harmful to a helpless little human like me?" I now said in an innocent voice that made Elijah laugh. _Since when an I ever innocent?_

Taking another step toward us to get Elijah away from me, both of us crouched down and growled at him, "We are far from human Edward," I growled out at him, both me and Eli's vampire faces coming out, but mine with yellow wolf eyes and his red.

Elijah and I both stood up and looked toward each other when Elijah started to speak, "Isa, necesitamos estar a suceder agora. Vou velo de lonxe, mentres está con Niklaus."** (Isa, we need to be going now. I will watch you from afar while you are with Niklaus.) **He said while kissing my forehead and blurring out of the field.

"Well I must take my leave," I said turning back to the Cullens and the Pack, "thank you for inviting me into your homes." I said turning to leave, and blurring to Mystic Falls.

_-The Original Daughter-_

I just got off the plane that I took to the closest town to Mystic Falls, and I'm so glad to be out of that disguise. When I didn't have that stupid brown lifeless wig and brown contacts on, you could see my shiny dark blond hair to match my Dad's, and my pretty blue-green eyes that have seen much more than one person should see. I am also allowed to wear my oval silver enchanted ring that has gold 'M' in the middle to represent Mickelson. I'm the only one out of the family that has it my Father gave me, since I'm the only one who hasn't tried to leave him. I'm also able to freely wear my locket that he gave me when I turned five-teen. It is a medium sized oval, about half the size of your palm and it has a small blood-red ruby in the middle surrounded by a leaf design. Inside it has a picture of me and Father from right after I was turned into a vampire, with the words 'forever and always' in Gaelic. It is also an enchanted along with my Father's ring; that will let us know when each other is near.

Now, I'm in front of the Salvatore boarding house listening to Damon, Stefan, 'Alaric,' Elena the doppelgänger and Stefan's girlfriend, Caroline the baby vampire, Tyler the werewolf and Caroline's girlfriend, Jeremy Elena's 'brother,' Bonnie the witch, and Matt the human friend of everyone but Damon, Damon doesn't have friends. At the last one I smirked, _this is going to be fun messing with him now._ I ran into the living room where no one knew I was coming, except 'Alaric.' I ran into Damon, who was standing by the bar drinking bourbon, and knocked him over showing my vampire face, not knowing it's me, he kept trying to fight me to no avail. Sighing I let my true face come up and look down on Damon, who was too shocked to move anymore.

"What?" I smirked my signature Klaus smirk and looked into his eyes, "you act like you've seen a ghost Damon." After I said that a hard body slammed into me and I was being attacked with hugs by a baby animal drinker with green eyes screaming, "Bella!"

Laughing I hugged Stefan, "well at least someone misses me!" I said, playfully glaring at Damon looking back at Stefan. "Uh, Stef, you mind betting off me? If you hug me any more I'm going to die of suffocation," I said laughing.

But before he could get off me, he was thrown off me by Damon, who then squeezed me twice as hard as Stefan.

"Hey!" Stefan said brushing himself off.

Laughing, I flipped me and Damon over putting his hands loosely by above his head, "Damon," I scolded him, seeing him look guilty I continued, knowing he knew what was coming, "How many times have I told you not to throw your brother into walls."  
"100 times," he grumbled.

Getting up, pulling him with me, I brushed him off and sat him down on the couch while the others were looking confused, looking down at him like a mother scolding her child I said, "grounded, for a month." I said smirking at his wide eyes.

Seeing him smirking, I said, "Want to make it a week?"

His eyes widened and he grumbled a 'no' then slouched down into the couch.

Smiling, I sat down next to 'Alaric,' while he casually layed his arm around the back of the couch and I slightly leaned into his side and he raised an eyebrow at me. Even though Dad was in Alaric's body, I could slightly smell the woodsy scent both of us have, marking us both to be by blood.

"So," I said, looking to the brothers, "What trouble have you two gotten into now?" I asked while they tensed as I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time looking at each other.

"Oh, nothing at all?" I asked while they shook their heads no, while looking at my finger nails and smirking, I asked, "No trouble at all huh? Well that's odd, because I could've swore that I heard that Niklaus was in town." With that I looked up and saw the shock, on everybody's faces, fake shock on 'Alaric's.'

"What's your name?" Matt asked politely.

Smiling at him instead of my usual smirk, to which Dad raised his eyebrow, I said, "well, at least someone asks," I playfully said glaring at a sheepish Damon and Stefan, "my names' Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

"How do you know Klaus?" Asked Caroline, _always the curious one._

"Well hon," I said, "we go way back."

"How old are you?" asked Jeremy, looking curiously at me.

"Good luck with that," pouted Stefan, "she won't even tell us."

"Well Babe," I said smirking, "I can't tell all my secrets, well," I said standing up, "I'm staying here tonight," walking up the stairs I glanced back at them and Dad's raised eyebrow, _he really needs to stop doing that, it's getting on my last nerves,_ "Damon I'm taking a shower then sleeping in your room." Blurring up the stairs to his room, I turned on the shower and waited for it to turn warm. I listened downstairs and heard everyone still here, so I quickly texted Dad's phone,

**Me: **_I'll talk to you tomorrow, I love you Daddy, and it was good to see you even if it wasn't really you._

I waited to hear his phone downstairs beep, and he sent a text back.

**Klaus:** _I love you too baby, be careful not to reveal anything. Oh, and I'll be having a talk to you about Damon._

Chuckling I went to get one of Damon's shirts to sleep in when I heard the conversation downstairs.

**Damon:** _You think that was the girl texting Alaric that we heard the other day?_

**Stefan:**_ Yeah, I think so. I mean we are the only people he really knows here._

**Elena: **_I want to know who it is._

**Caroline: **_We're going to have to keep a closer look on him._

Going back into the bathroom I texted Dad to watch where he goes when he's in Alaric's body because the Gang was starting to get suspicious. I then stripped and got into the shower, then getting out laying down in Damon's bed waiting for sleep to come.


	6. Chapter 6: The Original Daughter

When I walked into the Grill I only saw that Elena, Stefan, Matt, Bonnie, and Jeremy were there at the same table.

"Hey guys," I said, but they seemed to be too distracted and just mumbled a few hellos, and I noticed they were staring at something, "what are you all looking at?" I asked looking at where they were so interested in.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, standing at the bar, was my FATHER! Talking to DAMON! Is that idiot trying to get killed? Damon was threatening to kill Klaus if he didn't leave Elena alone. Ugh! Stupid! Hasn't he learned that when Elijah came back after he was staked?

"You can't kill me," Dad said smirking.

"Oh," Damon said now smirking and pulling a stake out of his jacket, my eyes widened as I looked more at it, it was a white oak stake. The only thing that could kill the originals. "Not even with this?" Damon said holding it casually.

I looked at the rest of the table, and they looked smug, "Are there more Stefan?" I asked him trying to contain my anger.

He looked up at me and nodded, "yeah, there at the boarding house." Then he looked back toward Klaus and Damon.

Taking out my phone I dialed Greta, Dad's witch, "Greta goto A Salvatore Panzió és megtalálni azokat a fehér tölgy tét és másolják azokat. Kapok az egyik a Damon." **(Greta goto the Salvatore Boarding house and find those white oak stakes and burn them. I'm getting the one from Damon.) **I said in Hungarian and looked backed toward Damon and Klaus, for once, I actually saw real fear in his eyes. But he covered it up with fearlessness; walking toward them I felt everyone's eyes on me. Damon who was faced away from me didn't see me coming, and just as he pushes down toward Dad's heart I ran in front of him and took it for him. The last thing I remember was Dad catching me on the way down to the floor and pulled the stake out of my chest while my skin grayed.


	7. Chapter 7: The Original Daughter

**Klaus POV**

Seeing Damon about to plunge the stake into my chest I saw Isabella come in front of me and take the hit. I caught her as she was falling toward the ground and pulled the stake out of her chest. I looked up toward Damon where his horrified eyes were on my graying Isa.

"What did you do?" I said growling, almost to the point to where you couldn't understand it.

"Why would she jump in front-" he said, cutting himself as he watched Isa.

Looking at what was so interesting; I saw the life coming back to her skin. I watched as she woke up groaning and looked at the stake next to her body. She picked it up growling, lighted it on fire, and threw it out the window in a flurry of blue sparks.

Looking up at me she said, "I really hate being killed."

I chuckled and helped her stand up, hugging her I said, "Eu perdín ti, baby, eu te amo tanto. Nunca máis me deixe, por favor?" **(I missed you baby, I love you so much. Never leave me again, please?)**

Chuckling into my jacket and hugging me tightly, breathing in my scent, she answered quietly, "Non vou papá." **(I won't Daddy) **She then looked up at me, and I kissed her forehead while her yellow wolf eyes flashed with tears, then turned black when Damon spoke.

"What the FUCK ?!" Damon screamed.

Turning around in my arms, Isa looked at Damon. Trying to get at him but I held onto her. Knowing she wouldn't hurt me, sighing knowing I wouldn't let her out, she spoke and shrunk in my arms, while I laid my chin on her head.

**Isa POV**

"'What the fucks is right Damon." I said coldly, seeing him flinch.

"Bella I-" he tried to say but got cut off by the door to the grill opening.

Who walked in surprised me. It was the Cullens, including Carlisle and Esme. When the wind blew toward me they all snapped their heads in my direction. Carlisle and Esme looked surprised, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all looked confused, and Edward only looked like he was in pain and angry looking at Klaus. Looking over to the table of people that were looking at Klaus and me, I saw they were all shocked.

"Bella!" Alice screamed, jumping over to me like the pixie she is, and tightly hugged me, despite my appearance she still knew it was me.

"Get off me you little Pixie-Bitch," I said pushing her back.

"Who the fuck are you?" Growled my dad, pulling me back and behind him, to which I rolled my eyes at his over- protectiveness. Even though he knew I could protect myself, he still treats me like a baby.

"Oh, these people? They're just the cold-ones that left my in the forest to the red-head. Then I saved stupid-ass," I said pointing to Edward in the middle of the wide-eyed Cullens," over there from going to the Vultori to kill himself thinking I was dead."

Growling, Dad tried to go over to the wide eyed Cullens, but I grabbed his arm and stepped beside him looking up at him. "Don't," I warned him, "You can play with them later." He then smirked at the confused Cullens.

The next thing I knew, I was pulled out of my Dad's warm arms and into the cold over protective ones of Edward.

"What hell!" I screamed. Two things then happened at once, Dad got upset and phased to a werewolf and tore Edwards's arms off, and the Cullens got into protective stance, and Elijah happened to walk in the door.

"What is going on here?" he said annoyingly calm with a neutral face.

"What does it look like Elijah?" I asked him, staring at Dad, exasperated, who was now crouching in front of me growling at the Cullens.

"Well, it looks like my overprotective little brother is growling and crouching in front of his pride and joy daughter." He said, a rare smile gracing his lips.

"It was a rhetorical question," I said, running my hand through my hair, a habit I picked up from my Dad.

"Dad!" Everyone screamed so loud me and Dad both whimpered covering our ears.


	8. Chapter 8: TOD

**This is the end of the story! If anyone has suggestions for a Sequel PM and i'll try and write one. I also have new stories being posted so check them out!**


End file.
